GET DOWN SEQUEL (THE SERIES)
by hanikjawers
Summary: Hanya beberapa penggal cerita yang terjadi setelah GET DOWN dan AMY /YAOI/BOYXBOY/
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : GET DOWN SEQUEL (THE SERIES)

Author: Hani Hwang

Casts: Get down and amy's casts

Genre: Romance, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author

Rated: T

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

.

.

PRAK!

Roti dan susu kotak itu terjauh begitu saja kelantai. Melayang karena terlepas dari sebuah genggaman. Dan jatuh menghantam lantai tepat didepan kaki orang yang tadi menggenggamnya. Ruangan yang sepi itu semakin senyap. Waktu seolah berhenti berputar, dan detik berikutnya terdengar isakan. Pemuda berambut merah muda seperti permen kapas itu menangis. Bibirnya yang mungil bergetar dan pipinya berlelahan air mata. Tidak ada kata yang terucap, namun isakan sendu itu cukup menjelaskan apa yang dirasakan pemuda mungil itu. Tangannya yang kosong terhempas hampa di udara. Bahunya yang mungil bergetar hebat. Menandakan seberapa berusahanya ia menahan tangis, namun sia-sia. Air mata bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat ia kontrol. Butiran bening itu menetes begitu saja

Sementara di seberang sana, dua pasang mata itu menatapnya. Sepasang menatapnya datar dengan wajah tak bersalah dan acuh tak acuh. Sementara sepasang lagi terbelalak melihatnya, dengan cepat pemilik sepasang mata yang terbelalak itu bangkit dari duduknya, dan segera berlari menghampiri pemuda berambut merah muda itu.

"Jinwoo-ah!" Panggilnya.

Namun pemuda bernama Jinwoo itu berbalik, menghapus air matanya kasar dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah terburu. Kakinya tampak gemetar ketika ia berlari.

"Jinwoo-ah, tunggu!" Seru pemuda berjas itu lagi.

"Kyungwon-ah!" Wanita yang tadi menatap datar itu berseru, melipat tangannya dan kemudian mematri seringaian iblis disudut bibirnya.

Kyungwon tak menghiraukan panggilan itu, dan terus berlari mengejar Jinwoo yang berada didepannya.

"Jinu-ya, dengarkan hyung dulu!" Teriak Kyungwon lagi.

Jinwoo tetap membisu, tapi larinya semakin dipercepat. Ia menuruni tangga dan meninggalkan Kyungwon dengan lebih cepat lagi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Tubuh Kyungwon yang jangkung membuat kakinya yang panjang melangkah dengan lebar, berbeda dengan Jinwoo yang langkahnya sempit. Kyungwon berlari, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah berhasil eraih tangan Jinwoo. Menghentaknya dan membuat pemuda itu berhenti. Jinwoo menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Kyungwon dengan mata berlelahan air mata. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan yang begitu dalam. Napasnya memburu dan dadanya tersenggal. Pundaknya masih bergetar hebat. Matanya yang sipit menatap tajam Kyungwon.

"Apa? hyung? apa lagi? aku ingin pulang! lepaskan aku!" Teriak Jinwoo meledak-ledak, tangannya menepis pegangan Kyungwon kasar.

Kyungwon menghela napas gusar dan meraih Jinwoo kedalam pelukannya. Jinwoo menangis semakin keras dan memukuli dada Kyungwon brutal.

"Tenanglah, Jinu-ya, kita bicara baik-baik ya." Kyungwon menumpu dagunya dipundak Jinwoo dan mengusap punggung mungil itu dengan lembut.

Jinwoo mendorong bahu Kyungwon hingga pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Tenang? baik-baik? aku yang tak baik-baik saja!" Bentak Jinwoo histeris, ia berbalik hendak melangkah pergi.

Kyungwon kembali menahan tangannya. "Jinu-ya, dengarkan hyung dulu!" Seru Kyungwon lagi.

"Apa? hyung mau bilang kalau itu untuk eksperimen-mu? kau mau bilang kalau kau sedang menguji 'reaksi seorang pria yang sudah bertunangan terhadap french kiss dari orang ketiga' begitu?" Sembur Jinwoo, tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Jinwoo berbalik dan berlari lagi sambil menghapus air matanya yang berlelahan.

"Hong Jinwoo!"

.

.

.

.

Jinwoo berlari melewati parkiran dan meninggalkan gedung itu. Dengan cepat ia menghentikan sebuah taksi dan masuk kedalamnya. Mengabaikan Kyungwon yang berlari sambil meneriaki namanya.

"Ahjussi, tolong lebih cepat!" Suruh Jinwoo pada supir taksi. Sementara yang disuruh hanya mengangguk sambil menaikan kecepatan taksinya.

Taksi melaju membelah jalanan Seoul yang padat. Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, dan Jinwoo masih belum berhenti menangis. Kepalanya menyender dikaca taksi itu, menatap hampa keluar dengan air mata yang tak hentinya menangis. Mengutuki semua yang dilihatnya, lampu-lampu, pertokoan, rambu lalu lintas, bahkan orang yang lewat seolah mereka Kyungwon. Sumpah serapah menumpuk begitu saja didalam benaknya, dan ingatkan Jinwoo untuk mengatakan semua sumpah serapah itu pada Kyungwon nanti.

"Apa masalahnya begitu berat? kau sudah menangis sejak tadi." Gumam supir taksi itu, merasa iba pada Jinwoo. Sungguh sangat disayangkan sosok semenggemaskan Jinwoo menangis terisak selama setengah jam lebih.

"Tidak."

"Begitu?"

"Hm, aku hanya habis melihat tunanganku berciuman dengan orang lain." Sahut Jinwoo, sebuah senyum tipis tergurat dan ia tampak putus asa.

"Itu tidak terdengar baik. Tapi menurutku, kau tidak boleh begini. Aku teringat puteraku dirumah. Dia terlalu sibuk kuliah sampai tak sempat berkencan. Tapi setelah melihatmu begini, ada baiknya juga dia tak berkencan." Celoteh ahjussi itu lagi. Kebetulan lampu merah sedang menyala.

"Benar." Balas Jinwoo. Meremat dadanya sebelah kiri. Setelah tangisnya mereda, rasa sesak itu mulai memenuhi dan mencekiknya. Jinwoo benci ini.

Lampu merah berganti hijau, dan taksi kembali melaju. Membawa Jinwoo menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Suara itu membuat Jinwoo tersadar dari lamunannya, dan kemudian ia segera mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar ongkos taksi. Jinwoo turun dan melangkah menuju rumahnya. Sesaat setelah taksi pergi, dan ketika Jinwoo membuka kunci pagar rumahnya, sebuah suara kembali memanggilnya. Suara yang ia hapal betul siapa pemiliknya.

"Jinwoo-ya!"

Kyungwon menghampirinya. Tapi Jinwoo justru bergegas masuk dan bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun. Ia buru-buru membuka pintu depan dan kemudian membantingnya kasar. Membuat orang tua nya yang duduk diruang tamu terkejut.

"Ada apa Jinu-ya?" Tanya Jihoon, ibunya cemas. Tak biasanya Jinwoo pulang seperti ini. Dengan wajah kusut dan jejak air mata sepanjang pipinya.

"Kau tak apa, Jinu-ya?" Kali ini Ayahnya yang bertanya.

"Aku tak apa." Singkat Jinwoo sambil menyeret langkahnya. Ia terus melangkah menuju kamarnya, melewati ruang keluarga dan menaiki tangga.

"Oh! Jinu hyung sudah pulang, ayo kita tanyakan!" Suara Seungjun-adiknya Seunghyub dan juga sekelas dengan Minki.

"Hyung! jelaskan soal limit trigono-"

"Tanya saja pada Junho. Aku tak ingin menjawab apapun." Potong Jinwoo datar.

Seungjun dan Minki berpandangan, lalu keduanya mengangguk bersamaan dan kembali duduk ditempat semula. Mereka tahu benar kalau mood Jinwoo sedang amat-sangat- buruk, mereka bahkan bisa merasakan aura kelam yang menguar dari Jinwoo.

"Hong Jinwoo!"

Minki dan Seungjun kembali menoleh, mengerutkan kening. Setelah Jinwoo, kali ini yang datang adalah Kyungwon, tunangannya Jinwoo. Minki menggeleng prihatin. Kalau sudah begini, ia dapat memprediksi masalahnya. Sudah jelas kalau Jinwoo memergoki Kyungwon bersama orang lain. Minki sudah tak aneh dengan hal ini. Dia tahu betul kalau Kyungwon adalah tipe pria yang dikerubuti dan diincar semua gadis. Dan Minki juga tahu betul, kalau kakaknya-Hong Jinwoo- itu seorang pencemburu dan sensitif jika miliknya disentuh orang lain.

Kyungwon berlalu mengejar Jinwoo tanpa mempedulikan Minki dan Seungjun. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah bagaimana memperbaiki mood Jinwoo yang sedang kacau. Atau masalah ini akan semakin kacau, apalagi jika Eommanya-Wonwoo- tahu, bisa-bisa Wonwoo membuang atau mungkin membakar, laboratorium pribadi milik Kyungwon yang ada disebelah kamarnya. Kyungwon bergidik. Ia lebih takut pada Wonwoo eommanya dari pada Mingyu, Appanya.

"Jinu-ya~ buka pintunya sebentar." Kyungwon mengetuk pintu didepannya. Pintu bercat putih dengan sebuah stiker yang membentuk nama 'Hong Jinwoo' dengan gambar Pororo disebelahnya. Tidak, kartun kekanakan itu bukanlah kesukaan Jinwoo, tapi itu kartun yang selalu Kyungwon tonton saat kanak-kanak. Jinwoo selalu suka apa yang Kyungwon sukai. Karena dia menyukai Kyungwon secara utuh, Jinwoo suka semua yang ada pada Kyungwon. Tapi hari ini, entah kenapa Jinwoo benci sekali pada Kyungwon.

"Jinu-ya, buka sebentar, hyung ingin bicara." Kyungwon kembali mengetuk dengan lembut, mencoba bersabar.

"Pergi! hiks. . . untuk apa kau kesini! sana tunangan saja dengan wanita bejat itu!"

Kyungwon menarik napas panjang. "Hong Jinwoo. . . kenapa kau seperti ini? kau sudah janji takkan kekanakkan lagi, kan?"

"Masa bodoh!"

Kyungwon menurunkan tangannya dari ketukan pintu, ia lalu berbisik pelan sebelum pergi. "Aku mengerti, kau renungkan dulu hal ini sendiri. Kalau sudah temukan keputusan yang baik, kabari aku. Jaga dirimu yang baik, Jinu-ya." Kyungwon mengusap pelipisnya yang serasa pening.

Kemudian menyandar sejenak. "Jangan membuatku khawatir, Hong Jinwoo." Dan ia berjalan menuruni tangga.

.

.

"Jaga dirimu yang baik, Jinu-ya."

Jinwoo melengos. Menghapus air matanya kasar lalu berjalan menuju jendela. Menyibak tirainya sedikit. Dan terlihatlah olehnya Kyungwon yang berjalan lesu meninggalkan rumahnya, menuju rumah pemuda itu yang berada persis didepan rumahnya.

"Bukan diriku yang harus dijaga baik-baik, tapi kesetiaanmu." Gumam Jinwoo. Menutup kembali gordennya dan berjalan menuju ranjang. Merebahkan tubuhnya disana.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Kyungwon dengan lesu memasuki rumah dan begitu saja berjalan melintasi orang tuanya yang sedang duduk mengobrol dengan Seunghyub dan orang tuanya. Tanpa mengucap salam, Kyungwon pergi kekamarnya begitu saja.

"Kyungwon-ah, beri salam pada Seungcheol Appa dan Jeonghan Eomma." Ucap Wonwoo, menegur anak sulungnya.

"Selamat malam." Gumam Kyungwon lirih, dan tetap berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Samar-samar Kyungwon mendengar mereka membicarakan soal pernikahan dan sebagainya mengenai hubungan Minwoo dan Seunghyub.

Kyungwon menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu melempar jas putihnya kedalam keranjang pakaian kotor yang ada didekat pintu. Tanpa melepas sepatunya, Kyungwon melempar tubuhnya kekasur. Menarik napas panjang. Hari yang melalahkan, dan diakhiri oleh insiden kecil yang memusingkan.

Kyungwon mengamati langit-langit kamarnya. Fikirannya menerawang. Tiba-tiba ia teringat percakapan orang tuanya tadi tentang hubungan adiknya.

"Minwoo dan Seunghyub sudah semakin serius, mereka bahkan sudah mulai membicarakan pernikahan dengan orang tua. . . "Lirih Kyungwon. Merogoh ponselnya perlahan, menekan layarnya dan membuat benda itu menyala menampilkan wallpapper ponselnya, foto Jinwoo yang sedang tersenyum lebar dengan sebuah tangan melingkari pinggang mungil pemuda itu. Kyungwon tahu betul, tangan itu adalah tangannya. "Tapi hubunganku dan Jinwoo malah semakin kacau. Huft. . . Kim Mina benar-banar gila." Gumam Kyungwon lagi.

Kyungwon memejamkan matanya. Kejadian beberapa saat lalu berputar lagi dalam benaknya. Saat ia dilaboratorium bersama Kim Mina, rekan kerja selaboratoriumnya.

Bukannya Kyungwon percaya diri atau apa, tapi ia tahu betul kalau Mina berusaha mendekatinya. Kyungwon bahkan sudah mencoba menghentikannya dengan cara mengenalkan Jinwoo tunangannya pada gadis itu, tapi Mina pantang menyerah. Ini bukan sekali dua kali kejadian begini. Sudah sering Jinwoo salah paham karena adanya seorang wanita didekat Kyungwon, tapi ini yang terparah.

Tadi itu Kyungwon sedang mengistirahatkan sejenak bahunya yang pegal setelah mengamati beberapa unsur kimia, dan ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa single yang ada dilab, kemudian Kyungwon menutup matanya dengan masker tidur. Berencana untuk sejenak terlelap. Dan, demi apapun, Kyungwon sama sekali tak tahu kalau Mina menciumnya. Yang ia ingat, ia tersadar karena ada sesuatu yang menekan bibirnya. Dan disusul suara benda jatuh yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Maka Kyungwon bergegas membuka masker tidurnya, dan yang didapatinya adalah, Jinwoo yang menangis dan Mina yang berada didepannya. Detik berikutnya, Kyungwon baru paham apa yang terjadi.

Dan sekarang, ia harus berfikir bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada Jinwoo sebelum Wonwoo atau Jihoon tahu, bisa-bisa ia dipenggal oleh dua orang itu.

Kyungwon menarik napas, mengacak rambutnya asal lalu memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungwonie!"

Wonwoo melepas terburu masker tidur bergambar pororo yang dipakai Kyungwon. Kemudian mengguncang tubuhnya pelan. Namun pemuda tampan itu tak juga membuka matanya.

"Kim Kyungwon." Panggil Wonwoo lagi.

Kyungwon membuka matanya, lalu menguceknya dan menjawab dengan serak. "Eomma?"

"Ini sudah siang, cepat bangun dan bersiap bekerja. Kalau sudah selesai segera turun." Perintah Wonwoo dengan lembut, mengusak surai Kyungwon yang berantakan lalu tersenyum lembut keibuan. Membuat Kyungwon tertegun, dia sudah lama tidak diperlakukan begini. Dan memang dia sudah terlalu dewasa untuk seperti ini.

Wonwoo berjalan meninggalkan kamar berbau bahan kimia itu, tapi saat hendak menutup pintu, Wonwoo berucap lembut. "Dan jangan lupa untuk menjelaskan kenapa kau membuat Jinu menangis." Sebuah senyuman lembut lagi, yang diiringi oleh debuman pintu.

Kyungwon tercekat. Dia sudah menduganya. Pasti ada apa-apanya kalau Wonwoo sudah semanis itu.

"Heol. Apa secepat itu Jihoonie Ahjussi mengadu?" Gumam Kyungwon sebal. Ia mendengus, lalu beranjak meninggalkan ranjang dan masuk kamar mandi.

.

.

Kyungwon menuruni tangga sudah rapih dengan kemeja putihnya dan celana panjang berwarna biru muda. Rambutnya sudah tertata rapih dan wajahnya sudah tampan seperti biasanya. Berjalan menuju ruang makan tempat orang tua dan adik-adiknya sarapan.

Setelah Kyungwon duduk disebelah Minwoo, sarapan dimulai. Semuanya makan dengan tenang. Sampai kemudian Wonwoo berucap,

"Jinu bilang kau kemarin berciuman dengan seorang wanita dilab, benar?" Tanya Wonwoo datar, dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Kyungwon bukan playboy, namun wajahnya yang tampan dan tubuhnya yang atletis memaksanya menyandang gelar playboy bahkan sejak sekolah menengah.

"Uhuk!" Kyungwon terbatuk dan meraih gelas susunya.

"Bukankah kau sudah janji akan menegurnya setelah sarapan?" Mingyu melirik Wonwoo.

"Dia pasti langsung kabur kalau setelah sarapan." Balas Wonwoo. Kyungwon cemberut. Minwoo mengulum senyum, sementara Junho acuh tak acuh.

"Dan apakah Appa sudah bilang untuk jangan makan sambil mendengarkan musik?" Mingyu melirik Junho. Mingyu tahu kenapa Junho secuek itu. Nyatanya, Junho menyumpal telinganya dengan headset tanpa kabel yang sudah disembunyikannya dibalik helaian rambutnya yang agak gondrong.

Junho tetap cuek, tentu saja dia tak mendengar teguran Mingyu, karena lagu yang didengarkannya adalah musik underground yang ribut. Dan disetel dengan volume yang diperuntukkan bagi orang tuli.

"Ehem, Kim Junho!" Tegur Mingyu lagi. Namun Junho tetap bergeming.

Minwoo yang paham situasi, berinisiatif menegur Junho yang duduk disebelahnya. Menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Apa?" Junho menatap polos pada Minwoo.

"Headsetmu, Appa tak suka kau memakainya saat makan." Ucap Minwoo, sambil menunjuk headset yang menyembul dihelain rambut Junho.

Buru-buru pemuda itu melepas headsetnya dari telinga. "Maafkan aku, Appa." Ucap Junho sambil menunduk.

Mingyu mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Jaa, sekarang giliran Kyungwon. Jadi benar kau melakukannya, uri Kyung-playboy-Won?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"I-itu salah paham, Eomma. Dan sudah berulang kali kubilang aku ini bukan playboy jadi jangan menyelipkannya dalam namaku." Balas Kyungwon kesal. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membahas hal itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Salah paham?" Kali ini Mingyu yang bertanya.

"Akan sangat menjengkelkan untuk menjelaskannya." Sahut Kyungwon.

"Bukankah yang seharusnya jengkel itu Jinwoo?" Celetuk Junho sambil melirik Wonwoo, minta perlindungan kalau-kalau Kyungwon melemparnya dengan gelas minum.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan." Bisik Minwoo memperingati, menyiku perut adiknya pelan. Junho cemberut, lalu pura-pura acuh kembali.

"Junho benar, yang seharusnya jengkel itu Jinu, bukan kau, Kyungie-ya." Balas Wonwoo kemudian.

Kyungwon menarik napas panjang. "Ah, sudahlah. Eomma dan Appa pasti sudah tahu dari Jihoon atau Jisoo ahjussi, kan? jadi untuk apa bertanya lagi." Kyungwon bangkit. Meraih tas kerjanya dengan wajah masam. "Aku berangkat!"

"Duduk, Kim Kyungwon. Eomma-mu belum selesai bicara." Tegur Mingyu.

"Jaa, aku buru-buru, ada banyak koloni yang harus kuhitung untuk vaksin TBC!" Kyungwon buru-buru pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara deru mobil yang meninggalkan halaman.

Wonwoo mengurut dada dan menarik napas panjang.

.

.

.

.

"Jinu-ya, keluarlah, ini ada temanmu. Katanya ada tugas yang diberikan dosen hari ini." Jihoon mengetuk pintu kamar Jinwoo berulang kali. Sementara disebelahnya berdiri seorang pemuda seumur Jinwoo, teman kuliahnya. Namun Jinwoo tak juga menyahut.

"Jinu-ya!" Jihoon kembali berseru, kali ini lebih kencang. Ingatkan Jinwoo kalau Eommanya bukanlah seorang penyabar.

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Hong Jinwoo!" Kali Ini Jihoon berteriak tak sabar. Pemuda yang berdiri disebelah Jihoon terlihat agak tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Jihoon meneriaki anaknya.

"Hng,, tak apa Eomeonim, biar aku yang panggil saja." Ucap pemuda itu canggung. Jihoon menatapnya sekilas.

"Yak1 Hong Jinwoo, jangan paksa Eomma untuk memotong uang jajanmu selama setahun kedepan!" Ancam Jihoon, wajahnya memerah.

Beberapa saat hening. Sampai kemudian terlihat knop diputar dan Jinwoo menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Aku tak lapar Eomma." Gumam Jinwoo sambil menunduk.

"Eomma tak menawarimu makan. Ini ada temanmu!" Jihoon berucap ketus sambil berbalik.

"Dan jangan terus-terusan menangis. Ingatlah kalau matamu sipit." Dan Jihoon pergi dari depan kamar anaknya.

"Jinu-ya." Kali ini giliran pemuda tadi yang menyapa Jinwoo.

"Hng,, masuklah. Changkyun-ssi." Jinwoo mendahului Changkyun masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Changkyun masuk mengikuti Jinwoo.

Dan begitu kakinya menapaki kamar Jinwoo, seketika dia merasa naik kedalam kapal sewol yang karam. Semuanya hancur berkeping-keping. Dimulai dari tisu yang bertebaran dimana-mana, juga kelopak mawar yang acak-acakan diberbagai sudut. Buku-buku dan berbagai macam barang berserakan dilantai. Dan jangan lupakan pecahan kaca juga tetesan darah dibeberapa sudut. Changkyun merinding. Kamar Jinwoo benar-benar tak layak disebut kamar.

"Maaf berantakan. Aku belum sempat beres-beres." Gumam Jinwoo datar sambil mendudukkan dirinya disofa panjang yang ada dekat jendela.

"Akh- tak apa-apa, kamarku juga tak lebih baik dari ini." Sahut Changkyun tersadar dari ketertegunannya. Tapi diam-diam dia juga miris dan sedih. Changkyun sudah tahu apa yang terjadi, karena Jihoon sudah memberitahunya begitu ia bertanya kenapa Jinwoo membolos kuliah.

"Duduklah." Dan Changkyun duduk disebelah Jinwoo.

Ia membuka plastik yang dibawanya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah nasi kotak pada Jinwoo. "Ini, kudengar kau sakit dan kufikir kau pasti belum makan." Ucap Changkyun, menyodorkan nasi kotak itu pada Jinwoo.

Jinwoo menatapnya sejenak, menarik lengan sweaternya hingga terjulur agar bisa menutupi luka goresan yang ada ditangannya yang kurus, meraih pemberian itu. Menatap label restoran favoritnya yang menempel dibagian atas kotak itu. Changkyun mulai merogoh-rogoh isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam sana.

"Ini semua materi yang dipelajari jurusan kita hari ini, dan ini soft copy bahan ajaran lainnya." Changkyun menyerahkan sebuah buku tulis dan sebuah flashdisk pada Jinwoo, lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya. "Aku tadi mencatatkannya untukmu. Kau tak boleh ketinggalan pelajaran." Lanjut Changkyun lagi, masih dengan senyum manisnya yang tulus.

Jinwoo menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih, Changkyun-ah." Kemudian menerima buku dan flashdisk itu. Menaruhnya dimeja nakas yang ada didekatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama? sebenarnya aku berniat makan bersama-mu, makanya aku beli dua nasi kotak. Dan. . ." Ucapan Changkyun terputtus ketika terdengar suara yang cukup memalukan.

Grrr. . .

Suara perut Changkyun yang kelaparan. Changkyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan menampilkan cengirannya.

Jinwoo mengulum tawa, dan kemudian ia tak dapat menahan untuk tidak tertawa kecil. "Kkkk~ Seharusnya kau makan dulu sebelum kesini." Ucap Jinwoo.

"Habisnya, aku kan ingin makan denganmu." Changkyun pura-pura cemberut.

"Ya, ya, karena kau sudah baik membawakan materi kuliah, aku akan membiarkanmu makan bersamaku." Jinwoo meraih nasi kotak yang tadi ditaruhnya, lalu membukanya dan meraih sumpitnya.

"Yeay!" Changkyun bersorak dan buru-buru meraih nasi kotaknya. Lalu mereka mulai makan bersama.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua pasang mata yang diam-diam mengintip mereka dari celah pintu.

"Fiuh, untunglah. Akhirnya Jinu makan juga." Jihoon berbisik sambil mengusap dada.

"Benar, aku sampai tak fokus dirumah sakit karena ingat luka ditangannya." Sahut Jisoo, teringat luka ditangan Jinwoo yang semalam diam-diam ia obati.

"Awas saja, Kyungwon takkan kubiarkan mendekatinya lagi. Ini sudah keterlaluan." Jihoon mengepalkan tangan, sebagai seorang Eomma, jelas Jihoon jengkel.

"Tak boleh begitu, Jihoonie." Jisoo mengingatkan.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Mina-ssi. Kita perlu bicara. Kau punya waktu senggang?" Tanya Kyungwon datar.

Wanita bernama Mina itu melirik jam tangannya, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Tentu, ini waktunya makan siang. Bagaimana kalau kita bicara sambil makan.?" Tanya wanita itu, dengan senyum yang kian lebar.

Kyungwon memutar bola mata nya jengah. "Terserah."

.

.

"Aku pesan yang ini dan ini. . . Kyungwon-ah, kau mau makan apa?" Mina bertanya dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat dan senyum lebarnya.

"Terserah." Sahut Kyungwon, dingin dan ketus.

"Baiklah, samakan saja denganku."

Pelayan itu pergi, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kyungwon menegakkan duduknya. "Aku akan langsung saja." Ucap Kyungwon.

"Apa begitu terburu-buru?" Mina balik bertanya.

"Terserah. Tapi kelakuanmu yang kemarin itu benar-benar keterlaluan, aku tak suka." Kata Kyungwon, sarkas.

"Bukankah hal yang wajar kalau seorang wanita mencium pria yang disukainya?" Tanya Mina.

Kyungwon tertawa remeh. "Kau murahan sekali kalau begitu. Seharusnya kau pastikan dulu pria itu menyukaimu juga atau tidak." Balas Kyungwon.

Mina menggeram rendah, tapi menyembunyikan kemarahannya. "Lalu, memangnya ada pria yang tak menyukaiku?" Tantang Mina penuh percaya diri.

"Ada, dan itu aku orangnya. Jangan pernah lakukan lagi, kau terlihat menjijikan dimataku sekarang." Kyungwon beridiri.

"Aku duluan." Dan berbalik pergi.

"Satu lagi, pastikan kau yang bayar makanannya karena aku tak makan dan tak memesan. Juga jangan merusak hubungan orang lain." Dan Kyungwon pergi meninggalkan restoran itu.

Mina menggeram marah. Lalu menghentak kakinya marah. "Sialan!"

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Kyungwon memutuskan untuk menjemput Jinwoo kuliah dan bicara dengannya. Tadi ia lihat sendiri Jinwoo berangkat kuliah dianttar Ayahnya, bersama dnegan adiknya yang berangkat sekolah. Kyungwon sudah membuat keputusan, ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini sekarang. Kyungwon ttak ingin semuanya semakin parah. Dan selain itu, Kyungwon tak terbiasa menjalani hari tanpa direcoki Jinwoo. Rasanya aneh.

Kyungwon menghentikan mobilnya dihalaman kampus Jinwoo, dan kemudian melangkah masuk. Menatap sekeliling mulai mencari Jinwoo. Seingatnya, hari ini Jinwoo pulang jam segini. Ketika Kyungwon masuk, para mahasiswi yang berada sekitar situ langsung menatap kearahnya dan diam-diam mengaguminya. Diam-diam mereka saling berbisik, ada apa pria setampan itu berkeliaran dikampus mereka.

Kyungwon melangkah, dan kemudian ia bertanya pada seorang pemuda yang lewat disitu.

"Maaf, apa kau tahu dimana kelas Hong Jinwoo berada?" Tanya Kyungwon.

"Hngg, Hong Jinwoo dari jurusan kedokteran?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Benar."

"Oh, tadi aku melihatnya di sana." Pemuda itu menunjuk kebawah pohon rindang yang ada disalah satu sudut halaman kampus.

Kyungwon mengikuti arah tunjuk pemuda itu. Dan memang benar, Jinwoo sedang duduk disana, bersama seorang pemuda yang tak Kyungwon kenal.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya." Ucap Kyungwon, pemuda itu mengangguk lalu kembali melangkah pergi.

Kyungwon berjalan menghampiri Jinwoo. Dan ketika berada beberapa langkah didepannya, Kyungwon memanggilnya.

"Jinu-ya." Panggilnya lembut.

Jinwoo berhenti mengobrol dengan Changkyun, dan menutup buku pelajaran yang sedang mereka diskusikan. Menoleh kearah Kyungwon. Menatapnya sinis.

"Apa?" Judesnya. Kyungwon tersenyum kecil.

"Pulang, yuk. Dan makan malam dengan hyung." Ajak Kyungwon kemudian.

"Tidak, ajak saja pacar barumu itu." Sahut Jinwoo masih dengan ketusnya. Changkyun memilih bungkam, ini bukan wilayahnya untuk campur tangan.

"Aku tak bisa punya pacar baru ketika masih bertunangan denganmu." Balas Kyungwon, masih tetap sabar.

"Benarkah?" Jinwoo bangkit, menghampiri Kyungwon.

Tanpa diduga, ia melepas cincin yang tersemat ditangan kirinya. Cincin pertunangannya dengan Kyungwon. Cincin yang selalu dipakainya kapanpun, dan cincin yang selalu dijaganya.

Jinwoo menarik tangan kanan Kyungwon, lalu menaruh cincin itu ditelapak tangan Kyungwon.

"Kalau begitu, kita akhiri saja pertunangan kita. Agar kau bisa segera meresmikan pacar barumu." Ucap Jinwoo, dengan nada yang datar dan tatapan yang menusuk.

"Ayo, Changkyun-ah." Ajak Jinwoo pada Changkyun. Yang diajak segera bangkit karena tak mau terlibat.

"Ya-baiklah." Sahut Changkyun dan mengekori Jinwoo.

Kyungwon mengepalkan tangannya. Apa ia baru saja dicampakkan? tidak. Ini tak boleh terjadi. Fikir Kyungwon.

Baru beberapa langkah, Kyungwon mencekal pergelangan tangan Jinwoo. "Kita harus bicara, dan selesaikan semuanya dengan benar. Jinwoo-ya." Ucap Kyungwon dengan suara yang berat.

"Apa yang harus diselesaikan ketika semuanya sudah berakhir?" Jinwoo menepis tangan Kyungwon, lalu menarik Changkyun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hong Jinwoo!" Seru Kyungwon.

Tapi Jinwoo tetap berjalan meninggalkannya. Kyungwon merasa darahnya menggelegak naik keubun-ubun. Bisa-bisanya Jinwoo mencampakanku? padahal dulu dia yang merengek minta ditunangkan dengan Kyungwon pada orang tua mereka. Dan sekarang, dia mencampakanku lalu pergi dengan pria lain? Geram Kyungwon. Tangannya semakin mengepal erat urat-uratt wajahnya menonjol karena menahan amarahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Jinwoo melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan langkah gontai.

"Oh, Jinu-ya. Kau pulang telat, jadi yang lain makan malam duluan." Ucap Jihoon, menyambut kedatangan anaknya.

"Tak apa, Eomma. Aku sudah makan, tadi." Jawab Jinwoo, dengan senyum tipis.

"Coba Eomma lihat lukamu." Jihoon menarik tangan Jinwoo dan melipat lengan sweaternya, lalu memeriksa bekas luka yang ada disana.

"Kau seharusnya tidak menyapu meja rias dengan tanganmu, dan membuat serpihan kaca menggores kulitmu. Hahhh. . . kulitmu yang canttik jadi begini rupa." Gumam Jihoon. Mengamati lengan anaknya baik-baik. Tapi kemudian, Jihoon menangkap sesuatu yang janggal.

"Dimana cincinmu, Jinu-ya?" Tanya Jihoon.

Jinwoo buru-buru menarik tangannya. "Oh, ada ditasku. Tadi aku harus praktikum sehingga melepasnya saat jam kuliah tadi." Bohong Jinwoo.

"Aku kekamar dulu, Eomma." Dan buru-buru pergi.

Jihoon tahu, dia hapal betul gelagat anaknya

.

.

.

.

"Eomma!"

Terdengar teriakan kencang dari depan rumah yang membuat bising keadaan.

"Eomma!" Lagi, dan kali ini terdengar lebih jelas dan lebih dekat.

Wonwoo terlonjak dan melempar katalog digenggamanya. Bergegas menghampiri sumber suara saat dia yakin kalau itu suara anak bungsunya, Junho. Wonwoo berjalan keteras, dan dia terbelalak melihat Junho yang kewalahan memapah Kyungwon yang mabuk.

"Eomma! aku menemukan Kyungwon hyung mabuk dipinggir jalan, dan mobilnya entah ada dimana." Lapor Junho dengan cepat.

"Apa?!" Wonwoo tersentak, dengan cepat dia memeriksa suhu tubuh Kyungwon. Dan suhunya panas sekali. Sepertinya demam, apalagi Kyungwon mulai meracau ttak jelas.

"Seokmin-ah! Seokmin-ah!" Panggil Wonwoo. Dan beberapa detik berikutnya, Seokmin muncul dengan senter yang menyala ditangannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tolong bawa Kyungwon kekamarnya." Ucap Wonwoo. Seokmin mengangguk, dan dengan sigap mengambil alih Kyungwon. Mempahnya kedalam.

"Junho-ah kau tak apa?" Wonwoo memeriksa keadaan Junho yang basah kuyup berkeringat.

"Aku tak apa, Eomma. Tapi sebaiknya Eomma urus Kyungwon hyung dulu sebelum Appa pulang." Junho mengingatkan.

"Kau benar, Appamu akan mengamuk kalau tahu Kyungwon begini." Dengan cepat Wonwoo masuk kedalam rumah, disusul Junho.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo masuk kedalam kamar Kyungwon, dengan sebuah wadah berisi air hangat. Dan didapatinya Seokmin yang sedang berusaha merebahkan Kyungwon dikasurnya.

"Seokmin-ah, kau boleh pergi. Terima kasih. Sisanya biar aku yang urus." Ucap Wonwoo, pada Seokmin yang baru saja meraih handuk, hendak mecari kompresan bagi Kyungwon.

"Ah, ya. Aku permisi dulu." Dan Seokmin berlalu pergi.

Wonwoo kemudian mulai mengompres Kyungwon dengan air hangat. Menaruh handuk basah dikeningnya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian harus menggantinya lagi karena suhunya yang begitu tinggi.

"Huft. . . kau tak pernah mabuk dan begini jadinya." Gumam Wonwoo.

Lelah mengompres dengan handuk, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menggunakan plester demam. Dibukanya laci nakas samping tempat tidur Kyungwon. Wonwoo ingat, dia terakhir menaruh kotak p3k didalam laci itu.

"Jinu-ya~ jangan. . . pergi. . ."

Wonwoo terdiam. Tangannya yang sibuk mencari plester terhenti. Ia kemudian menatap sendu anaknya. "Kau bahkan sampai mengigau begini." Kemudian Wonwoo segera membuka plestter demam itu dan menempelnya dikening Kyungwon. Lalu dengan perlahan mengusap dan membersihkan wajah serta leher Kyungwon menggunakan handuk basah. Wonwoo merasa sedih. Kyungwon pasti sangat terpukul karena ini. Wonwoo menyesal sudah menegurnya kemarin.

Tadi Jihoon menelponnya, dan berkata bahwa pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu yang lebih parah antara Jinwoo dan Kyungwon.

.

.

.

.

Esok, dan besoknya lagi, sakitnya Kyungwon bertambah parah. Demamnya tak kunjung turun dan bahkan sekarang mulai disertai muntah-muntah. Dokter bilang, Kyungwon merusak pola makannya. Dia minum alkohol ketika perutnya kosong. Padahal sistem pencernaannya sensitif, dan sekarang ditambah stress, keadaannya semakin parah. Kyungwon juga menolak makan dan minum obat. Wonwoo bahkan sampai menangis memaksanya makan. Dan Mingyu sampai harus turun tangan menyuruh Kyungwon minum obat. Terlebih lagi, Kyungwon tak pernah berkata sepatah katapun.

Dan saat malam hari, Kyungwon menangis saat tertidur. Dia terus-terusan meracau dan mengigau. Sementara tubuhnya demam tinggi tiap malam.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian dikampus itu. Jinwoo jadi lebih pendiam setelahnya. Ia agak menutup diri dari dunia luar. Dan saat inipun, dia hanya duduk diperpustakaan. Bukannya membaca, yang Jinwoo lakukan hanya menatap kelapangan dibawah sana dari jendela yang ada didekatnya. Buku yang dibacanya dibiarkan terbuka lebar tanpa dibaca. Dan Changkyun dibiarkannya tertidur pulas karena bosan menemaninya.

Jinwoo merasa ada yang hilang, tidak. Ia merasa sangat kehilangan. Jinwoo merasa hampa dan putus asa. Dan hal itu dieluhkan Changkyun. Sahabatnya itu bilang kalau Jinwoo jadi terlalu pendiam dan tidak ceria lagi, ditambah Jinwoo jadi kaku dan mudah tersinggung. Entahlah, Jinwoo hanya ingin melewati harinya begitu saja, tanpa terjadi apa-apa lagi. Karena sebenarnya ia pun takut.

Setelah keadian itu, hampir tiap malam dia menangis dan merasa sesak. Jinwoo tahu dia egois, dia meninggalkan Kyungwon ketika dirinya bahkan tak mampu pergi. Tapi Jinwoo juga tak ingin tersakiti. Dia hanya ingin mereka berhenti saling menyakiti untuk sementara. Kalau Tuhan berkehendak, Jinwoo takkan menolak jika harus kembali lagi pada Kyungwon.

Jinwoo menarik napas dalam. Matanya menatap kosong beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang berlatih baseball dilapangan.

"Jinwoo-ah."

Jinwoo menoleh, dan didapatinya Junho berdiri didepannya.

"Apa?"

"Bisa ikut denganku sebentar?"

Jinwoo terdiam. Tapi kemudian dia mengangguk.

.

.

"Ada apa, Junho-ya. Tumben kau mengajakku bicara." Ucap Jinwoo datar. Sekarang mereka duduk berhadapan disebuah kafe yang masih area kampus.

"Aku tak bisa basa-basi. Jadi aku hanya ingin bilang. Berhentilah seperti ini." Kata Junho, kalimatnya serius.

"Berhenti seperti ini bagaimana maksudmu?" Tanya Jinwoo balik.

"Berhenti menyakiti hyungku dan berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri." Ucap Junho, lebih serius dan penuh penekanan dari yang tadi.

Jinwoo terdiam mendengarnya. Mengaduk moccachino-nya dengan gugup dan mereguknya sebentar. Jinwoo menarik napas panjang-panjang dan menatap lurus-lurus kedepan.

"Saat seseorang kecanduan narkoba, jika dia ingin sembuh maka harus menjalani serangkaian rehabilitasi yang menyakitkan. Benar?" Jinwoo menatap Junho.

Junho menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Aku bukan orang yang mengerti kalimat umpama begitu." Junho meraih gelas latte-nya, menyeruputnya sejenak.

Jinwoo menarik senyum tipis sambil mengangguk. "Anggap saja aku kecanduan Kyungwon, dan saat in"i aku sedang dalam masa rehabilitasi." Ucap Jinwoo akhirnya, meski ia berusaha terdengar senormal mungkin, tetap saja tersirat keputus asaan dalam raut wajahnya. Dan Junho tahu itu.

Junho tertawa hambar. "Kau menyamakan Hyung-ku dengan narkoba? yang benar saja." Gumam Junho, seolah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Aku masih ada kelas lima belas menit lagi." Jinwoo bangkit dan meraih ranselnya. Hendak berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Jinu-ya, fikirkan baik-baik. Dulu kau yang meminta Kyungwon hyung untuk jadi tunanganmu. Kau mendapatkan hatinya dengan susah payah, kan? lagipula hubungan kalian sudah jauh. Apa tak mubazir diakhiri begitu saja? jangan biarkan dirimu menyesal." Kata Junho.

Jinwoo menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa berbalik dan bungkam.

"Oh ya, dan sekarang Kyungwon hyung sedang sakit. Kalau kau masih punya hati untuknya, jenguk dia."

Jinwoo masih mematung ditempatnya. Junho bangkit, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Saat berpapasan dengan Jinwoo, ia menepuk bahunya pelan. "Lakukan dengan benar, Jinu-ya." Dan pergi meninggalkan Jinwoo.

Jinwoo masih mematung dan berkutat dengan fikirannya.

'Kyungwon hyung sakit? kenapa aku merasa secemas ini?'

.

.

.

.

Jinwoo melempar tubuhnya diranjang dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mengistirahatkan punggungnya yang pegal dan kakinya yang lelah setelah seharian ia kuliah dan juga mengerjakan tugas. Jinwoo mengingat-ngingat kembali apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini. Dan. . . ah. Ia teringat kembali kalimat Junho tadi. Ini pertama kalinya Junho menegurnya begitu. Jinwoo hapal betul, Junho itu sebelas dua belas dengan Kyungwon. Cuek dan dingin bukan main. Apa yang ada pada kakak beradik itu sama. Ketampanan, fisik yang sempurna, penampilan, dan kepopuleran. Bedanya, kalau Kyungwon mendapat gelar playboy karena banyak dikerubuti gadis-gadis padahal dia bukan playboy, maka Junho sebaliknya. Para gadis mengerumuninya karena ia playboy. Jinwoo juga tahu betul, kalau Junho mengencani gadis-gadis itu memperalat mereka. Karena sebenarnya, ada orang lain yang sudah Junho sukai. Yaitu Choi Jaejoong, anak tunggal dari Vernon Chwe dan Boo Seungkwan.

Terlepas dari itu, Jinwoo mulai merasa khawatir lagi. Kyungwon sakit? apa mungkin itu karena dirinya? Jinwoo jadi merasa bersalah.

Ia memang sempat dengar Eommanya dan Wonwoo berbicara soal Kyungwon. Katanya, Kyungwon merusak pola makannya dan meminum banyak alkohol. Padahal, alat pencernaannya sangat sensitif terhadap apa yang ia konsumsi. Dan sejak dulu, Jinwoo sudah tahu masalah itu.

Bagaimanapun, Jinwoo khawatir. Ia ingin melihat keadaannya.

Selain khawatir. . .

. . . Jinwoo juga merindukannya. Demi apa. Mereka sudah bersama bertahun-tahun. Bohong rasanya kalau ia tak rindu.

Jinwoo menerawang. Mengingat-ngingat bagaimana mereka berawal. Saat itu Jinwoo baru saja masuk SMA dan itu hari pertama Kyungwon kembali ke Korea setelah menimba ilmu di Inggris. Mereka berttemu di pesta penyambutan Kyungwon yang diadakan di rumah keluarga Kim. Karena keluarga mereka dekat, jelas saja Jinwoo sekeluarga diundang.

Sebelumnya, Jinwoo memang sudah mengenal Kyungwon. Ia mengenalnya sebagai kembaran dari Minwoo yang memang cukup dekat dengannya. Meskipun ia dekat dengan Minwoo, bukan berarti ia dekatt dnegan Kyungwon. Karena Kyungwon itu tertutup dan tidak suka diganggu.

Mereka bertemu, dan kebetulan duduk berhadapan saat makan malam. Meskipun pesta itu dilakukan untuk menyambutnya, Kyungwon justru tidak berkata apapun dan bertahan dengan wajah datarnya. Seperti kebanyakan remaja yang baru puber, Jinwoo menganggap kalau dinginnya Kyungwon itu keren.

Dan sejak itu ia mulai mencari tahu tentang Jinwoo.

Setahun setelahnya, ia mendengar percakapan antara Eommanya dan Wonwoo, mereka membicarakan tentang mencari jodoh yang cocok bagi Kyungwon. Dan malam harinya, Jinwoo memberanikan diri memohon dan merengek pada ibunya agar dijodohkan dengan Kyungwon.

Lalu, semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Kyungwon itu gemar memberontak pada Ayahnya, tapi pada Eommanya, ia benar-benar penurut. Makanya ia setuju saja saat disuruh Wonwoo bertunangan dengan Jinwoo.

Mereka sangat canggung. Dan kesannya, bukan seperti sepasang kekasih, tapi lebih seperti kakak dan adik. Bahkan ketika Jinwoo menemani Kyungwon ke mall, dan bertemu teman SMA Kyungwon, Jinwoo disangka adiknya. Tapi lambat laun, Kyungwon mulai bisa menerima pertunangan itu. Dia orang yang simpel, dari pada mencari lagi yang lain, lebih baik mencoba menerima apa yang ada. Dan itu terjadi. Mereka mulai menjalani hubungan seperti tunangan pada layaknya. Jinwoo tak tahu persis kapan Kyungwon mulai menerimanya. Karena kata cinta tak pernah terucap. Namun ia tahu kalau Kyungwon membalas perasaannya.

Dan sekarang. . . tiba-tiba saja ia mengakhiri segalanya. Hanya karena sebuah adegan yang tidak ia ketahui asal mulanya. Dan tak pernah dengar kejelasannya dari Kyungwon.

Jinwoo membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit kamar. Kalimat Junho kembali mengiang ditelinganya.

"Berhentilah menyakiti hyungku dan berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri!"

Jinwoo bangkit, meraih parka tipisnya dan pergi meninggalkan kamar.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Kim Kyungwon, kalau kau tak makan pencernaan mu akan makin buruk!"

"Biar saja."

"Eomma tidak main-main, Kyungwonie. Berhentilah membuatku cemas."

"Kalau begitu berhenti saja mencemaskanku." Kyungwon masih dengan acuh dan dingin mengabaikan kalimat Wonwoo.

Disinilah Wonwoo menyesal membiarkan Kyungwon tumbuh dengan sifat keras kepala.

"Kyungwonie. . . Eomma mohon. . ." Wonwoo sudah mulai menangis.

Kyungwon menarik napas panjang. "Aku akan memakannya nanti kalau lapar." Ucap Kyungwon akhirnya.

"Dari kemarin kau terus bilang begitu, tapi kau tak makan!" Berang Wonwoo.

Ceklek.

Pintu terbuka, mengalihkan pandangan Wonwoo dan Kyungwon.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah jambu masuk dalam balutan parka tipisnya yang kebesaran.

"Selamat malam, Wonu Eomma." Jinwoo membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Ah! Jinu-ya! kau disini. Tolong bantu Eomma, Kyungwon belum makan apapun sejak kemarin. Kau lihatt tubuhnya itu sekarang sudah seperti tiang!" Adu Wonwoo pada Jinwoo.

Begitu bertemu pandang dengan Jinwoo, Kyungwon langsung merebahkan diri dan menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Baiklah Eomma, aku akan berusaha membujuknya."

Wonwoo menepuk bahu Jinwoo, lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

Setelah kepergian Wonwoo, perlahan Jinwoo menghampiri Kyungwon. Menarik kursi dan duduk disamping ranjangnya.

"Hyung, Maafkan aku."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Maaf karena menolak penjelasanmu."

Kyungwon masih tak bergeming.

Jinwoo menarik napas panjang.

"A-aku . .. . aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu. . . maafkan aku, hyung." Jinwoo menunduk dalam-dalam. Menyesali betapa kekanakanya dia. Setetes air matta mengalir dan sebuah isakan lolos.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, hyung. Dan makanlah dengan teratur, hiks. . . aku permisi. . ." Jinwoo berdiri, berusaha meredam isakannya. Dan membungkuk sebelum pergi.

Perlahan, Kyungwon menarik selimutnya, dan mendudukan diri. Menatap punggung sempit Jinwoo.

"Ya! Hong Jinwoo, apa kau mau pergi begitu saja?"

Jinwoo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Maafkan aku, hyung." Isak Jinwoo.

"Kemari, kau!"

Jinwoo berbalik, dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang menahan tangis. Kyungwon mengigit bibirnya.

Jinwoo menghampiri Kyungwon.

Setelah mereka berhadapan, Kyungwon menarik tangan Jinwoo dan memeluknya. Membiarkan Jinwoo menangis dibahunya.

"Kau tak apa-apa, bocah?"

"Hiks. .. hyung. . .jahat. . ." Isak Jinwoo.

"Aku tak jahat. Wanita ittu yang menciumku saat aku tertidur." Ucap Kyungwon menjelaskan.

Jinwoo melepas pelukan mereka.

"Begitu? bagaimana rasanya?" Jinwoo mengahpus air matanya kasar dengan ujung parkanya, lalu memanglingkan wajah.

Kyungwon tertawa kecil. "Biasa saja."

Jinwoo melebarkan matanya "Jadi maksudmu kau sudah biasa berciuman dengan wanita lain, begitu?" Jinwoo kembali cemberut.

"Tapi aku lebih suka dicium olehmu. Hey, cium aku!"

Jinwoo memasang ekspresi enggan. "Ihhh no way!"

"Ya! Hong Jinu! dulu bahkan kau yang selalu merengek minta cium. Dasar bayi!"

"Berhenti mengataiku bayi!"

"Haahhh benar-banar, akan kusiram bibir wanita itu dengan asam klorida!" Gerutu Jinwoo, seolah bicara sendiri.

Kyungwon tersenyum. Menarik tangan Jinwoo cepat. Membuat pemuda itu membungkuk dan agak hilang keseimbangan.

Kyungwon dengan cepat menarik rahangnya. Mempertemukan bibir mereka. Dan saling melumat satu sama lain. Lalu, melepasnya dengan perlahan.

"Jangan begitu lagi, mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti, hyung. . ."

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, itu yang harus kau ingat."

Mereka bertatapan sekali lagi. Dan kemudian, mempertemukan mereka sekali lagi. Kali ini, dengan durasi yang lebih lama.

.

.

.

.

END

Tadaaaa waktu liat review di ff amy, ada yang minta pengen cerita Kyungwon dan Jinu, makanya saya buat ini. Ini buat selingan aja ya. . . mungkin akan ada versi pair yang lain juga. . . boleh request kok, nanti saya pertimbangin :')


	2. Kekasih Puteraku

(P.s. cerita ini mengambil latar saat Kyungwon dan Minwoo SMA)

cast: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Kim Minwoo

Jo Youngmin

(aku kangen kapal ini btw :")

genre: parenting life

happy reading~

Wonwoo menatap Minwoo yang sedang bermain ponsel lewat ekor matanya. Menatap penuh selidik anak tengahnya itu. Sementara Minwoo sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan dari ibunya. Pemuda itu tetap asik bermain ponsel sambil sekali-kali tersenyum tipis seperti orang bodoh. Dia bahkan belum mengganti seragam sekolahnya dan justru sibuk bermain ponsel padahal lima belas menit lagi guru les privat nya akan datang.

"Minu-ya, setidaknya ganti dulu seragam sekolah mu." Tegur Wonwoo akhirnya.

Minwoo tidak menggubris. Ia masih sibuk menekan-nekan layar ponselnya.

Wonwoo mendengus, tangannya terulur menepuk pundak Minwoo. Membuat pemuda itu menoleh dengan wajah bingung.

"Ya, eomma?" Tanyanya polos. Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. Ternyata Minwoo tidak mendengar ucapan nya sama sekali.

"Ganti dulu seragam sekolah mu." Ulang Wonwoo.

Minwoo mengangguk, lalu berlalu dari ruang tengah sambil menyeret tas sekolahnya. Naik ke kamar nya yang ada di lantai dua.

Wonwoo mengikuti langkah Minwoo dengan pandangan nya. Ia sedang berfikir apa yang membuat anak tengahnya menjadi seperti itu.

Minwoo baru beberapa bulan masuk sekolah menengah atas. Dia baru kelas sepuluh. Dan Wonwoo perhatian, beberapa Minggu belakangan ini anaknya terlihat agak aneh. Entah hanya perasaan nya saja, tapi Wonwoo merasa gelagat Minwoo tidak seperti biasanya.

Minwoo itu tipikal anak yang ceria dan sangat penurut. Dia menghabiskan harinya hanya dengan sekolah dan berbagai macam les yang diikutkan orang tuanya. Dia terkenal pandai dan selalu menjadi juara kedua paralel di sekolah-karena juara satunya di sandang kakaknya, Kyungwon- dan selama ini, Minwoo tidak pernah bersikap macam-macam.

Hari libur pun hanya diisinya dengan berdiam di rumah atau sesekali mengajak Wonwoo liburan keluarga. Bahkan di akhir pekan, Minwoo masih mengikuti kursus matematika.

Tapi belakangan, Wonwoo merasa bahwaMinwoo seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Beberapa kali ia telat pulang dan bahkan saat hari Minggu kemarin dia pamit keluar dengan alasan mencari bahan untuk kerja kelompok-meski sore harinya Minwoo tetap les seperti biasa.

Itu aneh bagi Wonwoo. Dia hafal betul sifat Minwoo yang tidak terlalu suka keluyuran dan kalaupun kerja kelompok, Minwoo akan membawa teman-teman nya kerumah.

Wonwoo masih bergeming di tempatnya sampai kemudian anak bungsunya menghampiri setelah bermain sepak bola di halaman belakang.

"Eomma~ Juno capek~~" Junho berlari dan menubruk Wonwoo dengan pelukannya. Menyamankan kepalanya di dada Wonwoo.

"Juno capek?" Ulang Wonwoo.

Lalu anak berumur delapan tahun itu pun mengangguk.

"Eomma punya pudding semangka. Juno mau?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Dan lagi-lagi Junho mengangguk cepat. Kali ini sambil bersorak.

"Yeay!"

Wonwoo lagi-lagi mengamati Minwoo yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri di meja belajar nya. Tadinya Wonwoo ingin mengantar beberapa keping kukis untuk menemani anaknya belajar, tapi nyatanya, ia justru memergoki Minwoo yang sedang duduk melamun sambil menyandar pada kursi belajar nya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar lurus-lurus, sedang bibirnya tak henti mengukir senyum. Seperti orang yang sedang mengingat kenangan indah.

Wonwoo mengernyit. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu nya. "Minu-ya~" panggil Wonwoo lembut.

Meski begitu, Minwoo tetap saja kaget. Dengan gelagapan dia membalik kursinya menghadap Wonwoo, lalu pura-pura bersikap wajar.

"Iya, eomma?" Sahutnya anak itu. Wonwoo tahu Minwoo gugup. Minwoo bahkan beberapa kali mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?" Tanya Wonwoo lembut. Menaruh nampan nya di tepi meja belajar Minwoo.

Minwoo menggeleng cepat. Lalu segera melebarkan senyumnya. "Tidak apa-apa, eomma. Aku hanya teringat kejadian lucu saat di sekolah." Sahut Minwoo. Bohong. Dan Wonwoo tahu betul. Ia hafal sekali tabiat anaknya.

"Benar?" Tanya Wonwoo sekali lagi. Minwoo mengangguk cepat dan segera memasang senyum manisnya agar Wonwoo percaya.

Wonwoo menarik nafas pelan. Lalu mengusap puncak kepala anaknya lembut. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ini kue dan susu nya di habiskan ya. Jangan belajar terlalu larut, jangan lupa sikat gigi sebelum tidur. Eomma tinggal ya~" Ucap Wonwoo akhirnya.

Minwoo mengangguk patuh. "Iya, eomma!" Sahutnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum. Ia lalu melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamar itu. Meski saat menutup pintu, Wonwoo masih mengintip sedikit. Dan dia baru pergi ketika dilihatnya Minwoo asik mengunyah kukis nya sambil kembali membaca buku pelajaran nya.

Wonwoo naik ke ranjang dengan wajah gusar. Ia masih sibuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada anaknya, sampai Minwoo berbohong padanya. Meski hal kecil, tetap saja Wonwoo khawatir. Sesekali melirik Mingyu yang duduk bersandar sambil membaca berita online di tabletnya.

"Apa aku harus memberitahu Mingyu, ya?" Gumam Wonwoo pelan, bahkan nyaris tak terdengar.

Wonwoo ragu. Seharusnya dia bertanya pada Kyungwon yang seumuran dengan Minwoo, sehingga akan mudah bertukar pikiran. Tapi Kyungwon sedang di Inggris, menempuh pendidikan sampai nanti ke jenjang kuliah. Mingyu sengaja mengirim Kyungwon sejak sekolah menengah atas, katanya agar ia bisa masuk ke universitas ternama di London. Jadilah saat ini Kyungwon tinggal bersama bibinya, Minseo.

Wonwoo menggeleng beberapa kali dan terlihat berfikir keras. Beberapa kali kerutan muncul di dahinya. Beberapa kali juga ia bergumam tak jelas.

Mingyu yang menyadari pergerakan aneh dari istrinya, segera mematikan tablet nya lalu menaruhnya di nakas. Beringsut mendekati Wonwoo yang tampak gelisah. Mingyu merangkul bahu Wonwoo, lalu membimbing kepalanya agar menyandar di bahu Mingyu.

"Ada apa, hm? Kau terlihat gelisah." Tanya Wonwoo, sesekali mengecupi puncak kepala Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Masih ragu. Haruskah ia memberitahu Mingyu? Tapi ini bahkan hanya hal kecil.

Wonwoo mendongak, menatap Mingyu. Dan Mingyu balas menatapnya. Pria tampan itu merunduk sekilas untuk mencuri kecupan dari bibir Wonwoo.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Tanya Mingyu gemas. Wonwoo menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku khawatir pada Minwoo, Gyu." Sahut Wonwoo akhirnya. Dia fikir tak ada salahnya bertanya pada Mingyu.

"Hng? Memangnya Minwoo kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu bingung. Seingatnya Minwoo tidak terlihat sakit atau Kenapa-kenapa.

"Dia agak aneh belakangan ini. . . Hm, bagaimana aku menyebutnya ya?" Wonwoo terdiam memikirkan kosa kata yang tepat. Sementara Mingyu mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Minwoo terlihat seperti remaja kasmaran." Ucap Wonwoo akhirnya.

Dahi Mingyu mengernyit heran. "Kasmaran? Maksudmu Minwoo punya pacar, begitu?" Tanya Mingyu balik. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu kalau anak tengahnya itu dekat dengan anaknya Seungcheol, Choi Seunghyub. Hanya saja ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini anaknya pacaran.

"Mungkin, aku belum tahu pasti." Sahut Wonwoo mengambang, Mingyu menyimpulkan terlalu jauh kalimat nya.

"Pacarnya siapa memang? Si Seunghyub?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Aku belum tahu sampai situ, Gyu. Tapi firasat ku berkata bukan Seunghyub." Jelas Wonwoo. Mingyu semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Memang nya bagaimana tingkahnya belakangan ini?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Beberapa Minggu ini Minwoo sering kali pulang terlambat dari tempat kursus, dia juga beberapa kali menolak di jemput. Dan akhir pekan kemarin dia minta izin keluar dengan teman-temannya. Dia juga jadi sering melamun tak jelas sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Aku khawatir Gyu, Minwoo itu tak pernah keluyuran tapi sekarang dia seolah-olah mencari-cari celah untuk keluar terus. Huhuhuhuhu aku khawatir." Wonwoo sudah terisak di akhir penjelasan nya. Membuat Mingyu mau tak mau memeluknya erat.

"Ssht. . . Wonu-ya hei, tidak usah sepanik itu. Astaga." Ucap Mingyu mencoba menenangkan.

"Tapi aku khawatir Gyu, aku khawatir dia bergaul dengan anak-anak nakal." Sahut Wonwoo masih terisak-isak.

Mingyu mengecup keningnya. Lalu menghapus lelehan air mata Wonwoo. "Tenanglah, ya. Aku yakin Minwoo pasti bisa memilih teman yang baik. Berfikir positif lah, mungkin Minwoo sedang memasuki fase pubertas. Dan menyukai seseorang adalah hal wajar karena perubahan hormon nya." Kata Mingyu, mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia paham dengan semua yang Mingyu jelaskan. Tapi tetap saja jiwa keibuannya khawatir. Ia merasa ada yang tak beres dengan anaknya.

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo dan membawanya rebahan.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kita tidur, ini sudah larut malam, Wonu-ya." Ucap Mingyu akhirnya. Membawa Wonwoo kedepannya dan memejamkan matanya.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia lalu ikut menutup matanya. Perlahan, beberapa menit kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus yang menandakan keduanya jatuh terlelap dalam mimpi.

Wonwoo terduduk gusar di sofanya. Sesekali ia melirik jam dinding di ruang keluarga. Menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, masih sangat jauh dengan jam pulang sekolah anak-anaknya. Bahkan Junho yang masih sekolah dasar baru akan pulang siang nanti.

Beberapa maid yang mengamati nya terlihat bingung. Tidak biasanya Wonwoo begini. Mereka juga tidak mendengar ada kabar buruk apapun. Lantas, apa yang membuat Wonwoo begitu. Akhirnya, Juhyun memutuskan untuk bertanya,

"Wonwoo-ya, apa ada masalah?" Tanya Juhyun mendekati Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghentikan aktifitas bolak-balik nya, lalu menatap Juhyun. "Hng, aku-aku. . . Aku hanya sedikit khawatir dengan Minwoo." Ucap Wonwoo ragu.

Juhyun mengernyit heran. Tapi kemudian dia menyarankan satu hal, "Bagaimana kalau kau telepon saja gurunya untuk menanyakan nya?" Tanya Juhyun kemudian.

Wonwoo terlihat berfikir sejenak. Tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk. "Benar juga, kenapa tidak kutanya gurunya saja. Terima kasih ya." Balas Wonwoo akhirnya.

Juhyun mengangguk lalu berlalu kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Wonwoo terduduk di sofa, kali ini ia menopang kakinya. Kemudian merogoh ponselnya, kemudian jari-jarinya yang kurus menekan-nekan layar ponselnya. Menscroll kontak mencari-cari nomor telepon wali kelasnya Minwoo di sekolah. Dan dia menemukan sebuah nomor bernama "Yoo Kihyun Seongsaenim."

Wonwoo memantapkan hatinya. Kemudian dia menekan tombol hijau, memanggil kontak itu. Berharap Kihyun sedang senggang untuk menjawab telepon nya karena ia akan bertanya beberapa hal -mungkin juga banyak hal.

Wonwoo menunggu beberapa detik sampai panggilan tersambung.

"Halo?" Terdengar suara Kihyun di seberang sana.

"Ah, Yoo Seongsaenim, maaf saya menelpon Anda. Apa saya mengganggu waktu Anda?" Tanya Wonwoo basa basi. Mengigit bibirnya pelan takutnya Kihyun sedang mengajar.

Terdengar kekehan pelan. "Ah tidak juga. Aku sedang jam kosong. Tidak masalah." Balas Kihyun.

Wonwoo menarik nafas. "Syukurlah."

"Ada apa memang nya, eommanya Minwoo? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Kihyun setelah mendengar helaan napas panjang Wonwoo.

"Hngg, sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya tanyakan." Sahut Wonwoo cepat.

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Tanyakan saja. Saya akan mencoba menjawab semampu saya." Balas Kihyun.

Wonwoo menarik nafas. "Ini tentang Minwoo, Seongsaenim. Saya merasa Minwoo agak aneh belakangan ini. Dia kelihatan seperti orang kasmaran, sering melamun sambil tersenyum tak jelas. Apa ada seseorang yang dekat dengannya belakangan ini?" Tanya Wonwoo setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Hening sejenak. Kihyun tidak langsung menjawab. Mungkin ia berfikir atau mengingat-ngingat dahulu.

Lalu terdengar lagi suara tawa rendah Kihyun. "Oh begitu rupanya. Maklum saja Minwoo baru masuk masa pubertas. Dan kalau mengenai teman dekatnya belakangan ini, memang ada." Sahut Kihyun setelah beberapa saat.

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. Dugaannya benar. Cepat-cepat ia bertanya lagi. "Siapa dia? Bagaimana orangnya? Apa anak itu baik? Dia tidak bermasalah kan?" Tanya Wonwoo panik seketika.

Kihyun kembali terkekeh pelan. "Tenang, eommanya Minwoo, saya mengerti Anda khawatir. Tapi tolong tenanglah dulu. Tarik nafas dan biarkan saya menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan Anda." Sahut Kihyun dari seberang sana.

Wonwoo mengangguk lalu menarik napas. "Baiklah. Maafkan saya." Balas Wonwoo.

Kihyun terdiam sejenak. Kemudian dia berujar lagi, "Dia adalah Jo Youngmin, seorang anak pindahan di jurusan sosial. Youngmin ini kembar, dan kembarannya sekelas dengan Minwoo, Jo Kwangmin namanya. Youngmin cukup baik, dia mudah bergaul dan meski baru dua bulan pindah temannya sudah banyak. Tapi dia agak jahil. Kalau bermasalah, masalahnya hanya tentang dia agak iseng tapi hanya sebatas menaruh kecoak mainan di tas temannya. Dan kadang-kadang terlibat perkelahian dengan teman-temannya. Selebihnya, dia biasa saja." Sahut Kihyun panjang lebar. Kihyun memang termasuk guru yang perhatian pada siswanya, terutama yang menjadi kelasnya. Dia hafal betul sifat anak-anak kelasnya. Juga bagaimana keseharian mereka.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak. Mencerna kalimat Kihyun. Agak iseng? Menaruh kecoak di tas temannya? Juga berkelahi?

Heol. Wonwoo tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu. Anak-anaknya sangat baik. Terakhir Wonwoo ingat keisengan terparah Kyungwon hanya sebatas memberi Michi susu hamilnya Tzuyu. Dan itu sudaaaaaaaah sangat lama.

Wonwoo tersadar dari fikirannya saat Kihyun memanggil namanya.

"Ah ya, baiklah. Terima kasih Seongsaenim. Maaf mengganggu Anda."

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

Lalu sambungan terputus dan Wonwoo yang duduk melamun di sofa dengan kening berkerut.

Minggu pagi. Biasanya di awali dengan Mingyu dan Junho yang lari paga keliling komplek dengan tetangga mereka, Jisoo dan anaknya, Jinwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo dan Minwoo akan menyiapkan sarapan. Karena khusus untuk hari Minggu, Wonwoo sendiri yang akan mengurus dapur. Soalnya Mingyu akan seharian di rumah, atau terkadang mereka pergi piknik dengan membawa bekal buatan Wonwoo.

Sedangkan para maid akan sibuk mengurus hal lain, seperti membawa barang bekas di gudang ke tukang loak atau sekedar membersihkan kamar-kamar tamu yang lebih sering kosong.

Tapi pagi ini, hanya Wonwoo yang turun kedapur. Semalam Minwoo bilang kalau dia akan keluar sekitar pukul sembilan untuk mengerjakan beberapa tugas prakarya dan beberapa kegiatan sekolah di rumah temannya, Jisung.

Wonwoo sudah kenal dengan Jisung, seorang pemuda jangkung dengan senyum manis yang sekelas dengan Minwoo di tempat kursus.

Karena itu, Wonwoo tidak khawatir.

Wonwoo menaruh piring terakhir masakan nya di meja makan. Lalu menepuk tangannya dan menatap puas meja makan yang sudah rapih.

Sedangkan beberapa maid mulai sibuk membersihkan bekas memasak Wonwoo.

Di saat yang sama, Junho berlari menghampiri nya dengan kening penuh peluh. Berseru nyaring,

"Eomma!"

"Junho-ya~" Wonwoo melebarkan tangannya dan Junho berlari ke pelukannya.

"Astaga, kau penuh keringat, Junho! Pakaian mu sampai basah begini!" Ucap Wonwoo lalu melepas pelukan mereka karena merasa baju Junho membasahi apronnya.

Junho cemberut. "Eomma, aku lapar~" Rengek Junho. Wonwoo mengusak rambut nya.

"Ayo kita sarapan. Dimana Appa?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil menggiring Junho ke meja makan.

"Apa sedang meluruskan kakinya." Sahut Junho.

Wonwoo bergerak menyendokkan makanan ke piring Junho. Lalu menaruhnya di depan anak itu. Dengan cepat Junho meraih sendoknya. Mulai makan dengan lahap.

Tak seberapa lama, Mingyu datang dan langsung bergabung di meja makan bersama Wonwoo dan Junho. Mingyu melirik sisi meja yang masih kosong.

"Dimana Minu?" Tanya Mingyu kemudian.

Wonwoo menoleh, "Dia belum turun dari kamarnya. Katanya ada kerja kelompok." Sahut Wonwoo seadanya.

Mingyu menghela nafas. "Panggil dia, setidaknya saat makan bersama dia harus ada." Balas Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan tepat bersamaan Minwoo muncul dari pintu ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi~" sapanya ceria. Menarik kursi di sebelah Junho dan duduk di sana. Penampilan nya sudah rapih, tubuh mungilnya di balut sweater panjang berwarna baby blue dengan celana kain putih di bawah lutut. Sedangkan di punggungnya menggantung sebuah tas berwarna biru senada. Kakinya yang panjang mengenakan sneakers. Minwoo tampak manis dan menggemaskan seperti biasanya.

"Memangnya kerja kelompok dimana, Minu-ya?" Tanya Mingyu setelah mereka mulai makan.

"Hngg, di rumah Jisung. Sebentar lagi Jisung menjemput, Appa."

Setelah nya tidak ada obrolan lagi. Sampai sarapan bersama selesai, mereka masih duduk di meja makan. Menikmati dessert buatan Wonwoo.

Sampai kemudian, samar-samar terdengar suara klakson mobil dari arah gerbang utama. Membuat Minwoo serta merta bangkit dari duduknya.

Menyalami Wonwoo dan Mingyu bergantian. "Eomma, Appa, Minwoo pergi dulu." Kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dengan agak berlari.

Setelah Minwoo menghilang dari pintu tengah, Wonwoo bangkit dan menyusulnya. Berdiri di dekat gorden ruang tamu, hanya untuk mengintip mobil yang menjemput Minwoo.

Dilihatnya seorang anak sebaya Minwoo yang sudah dikenalnya, Park Jisung, menyembulkan kepalanya dari jendela depan mobil Corolla itu. Tapi bukan Jisung yang menarik perhatian Wonwoo, melainkan seorang anak laki-laki lainnya yang duduk di kursi belakang.

Anak itu tampak asing, rambutnya di cat pirang dan ia tampak mengenakan atasan berwarna cokelat.

Samar-samar Wonwoo mendengar anak asing itu memanggil Minwoo yang sedang menghampiri gerbang.

"Minwoo-ya!"

Dan sahutan Minwoo terdengar begitu bersemangat, bahkan Minwoo agak berlari menghampiri panggilan itu.

"Youngmin-ie!"

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Dengan kasar menutup kembali gordennya. Wonwoo mendesis.

"Oh, jadi itu yang namanya Jo Youngmin?" Gumam Wonwoo.

Detik berikutnya Wonwoo berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Wonwoo mengamati sekelilingnya. Sekarang dia berada di kamar Minwoo, hanya untuk mendapati buku-buku yang berserakan di meja belajarnya. Wonwoo mengernyit, biasanya jam segini seluruh ruangan sudah di rapihkan Juhyun, tapi kenapa buku-buku itu masih berserakan? Wonwoo menghela nafas. Lalu beranjak mendekati meja belajar itu.

Tadinya, Wonwoo berniat memeriksa nilai harian Minwoo, tapi mau tak mau dia harus membereskan buku-buku itu terlebih dahulu.

Wonwoo meraih satu persatu buku itu. Kemudian mengembalikan nya di rak yang kosong sebelah meja itu. Wonwoo mengernyit, buku-buku itu bercampur antara buku paket pelajaran dengan novel. Wonwoo berdecih, tidak biasanya Minwoo begini.

Ketika buku terakhir berhasil di kembalikan nya ke rak, sebuah buku kecil bersampul biru muda terjatuh. Ukurannya sebesar telapak tangan. Semacam buku saku. Wonwoo membungkuk, memungutnya.

Lalu membaca judulnya,

"Daily Jurnal?" Gumam Wonwoo pelan.

Karena penasaran, Wonwoo menarik kursi belajar Minwoo lalu duduk di atasnya. Membaca lembar demi lembar yang ternyata berisi agenda harian Minwoo.

Sampai pada lembar terakhir, Wonwoo tertegun membaca separagraf kalimat yang sepertinya baru ditulis, dari tanggal nya tertera Minggu lalu.

'Youngmin-ah, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa senyaman ini denganmu. Apa mungkin aku menyukaimu?'

Satu paragraf singkat dan sukses membuat Wonwoo membulatkan matanya.

"Jadi Minwoo menyukai anak nakal itu?" Ucap Wonwoo, raut wajahnya berubah jengkel. Dengan cepat dia menaruh buku itu di selipan rak buku Minwoo, lalu berlalu dari kamar itu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, satu jam lagi Mingyu pulang-karena tadi sore dia tiba-tiba ada pertemuan di luar- dan belum ada tanda-tanda Minwoo kembali dari kerja kelompok nya sejak pagi tadi.

Wonwoo menarik napas panjang. Kakinya tak henti mondar-mandir dari teras depan ke ruang tamu. Membuat beberapa maid yang lalu lalang agak bingung. Sedangkan Junho sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga.

"Kemana perginya anak itu?" Gerutu Wonwoo, kesal.

Wonwoo sudah menghubungi teman-teman Minwoo, dan mereka berkata kalau Minwoo tidak bersama mereka. Bahkan Jisung pun, berkata kalau kerja kelompok sudah berakhir sejak siang tadi dan seharusnya Minwoo sudah dirumah sejak tadi.

Wonwoo mengacak surainya kasar. Sampai kemudian dia mendengar deru sepeda motor dan mendapati sebuah CBX menepi di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Wonwoo memicingkan matanya, dan ia terbelalak ketika sadar bahwa itu adalah Minwoo, dan anak nakal yang Wonwoo benci beberapa jam terakhir ini, Jo Youngmin.

Wonwoo berjalan menghampiri gerbang. Di sana juga ada Seokmin yang membukakan pintu.

"Kim Minwoo!" Panggil Wonwoo, dingin.

Minwoo mereguk ludah nya paksa. Tidak biasanya ibunya memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap begitu. Belum lagi wajah Wonwoo lagi wajah Wonwoo yang menyiratkan kekesalan.

"I-iya, eomma?" Sahut Minwoo pelan. Dalam hati ia merutuk kecerobohannya pulang sampai larut begini.

"Masuk rumah kau, sekarang!" Suruh Wonwoo dengan nada ketus.

Takut-takut Minwoo melirik Youngmin yang berdiri di sebelah sepeda motor nya. Minwoo mengangguk kemudian segera masuk ke rumah.

Wonwoo melipat tangannya, menatap sinis pemuda berambut pirang di depannya itu. "Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Jo Youngmin?" Tanya Wonwoo dingin.

Youngmin tersenyum canggung lalu mengangguk. "Benar, eommeonie, saya Youngmin."

Wonwoo diam selama beberapa detik. Lalu berucap menusuk, "Jauhi Minwoo, kau menyebar virus kenakalan padanya!"

Youngmin terkejut mendengarnya. "Hah?"

"Gara-gara kau, Minwoo sampai berani pulang malam begini, dia juga berbohong!" Balas Wonwoo kesal.

"Eommeonie saya tidak-"

"Cukup! Pergi sana. Dan jangan bermain dengan Minwoo lagi. Kau membawa pengaruh buruk bagi anakku!" Ucap Wonwoo egois.

"Tapi saya-"

"Kubilang pergi!" Bentak Wonwoo, lalu berbalik.

"Seokmin, tutup gerbang nya." Suruh Wonwoo, sebelum pergi begitu saja.

Sementara Youngmin mau tak mau pergi meski dengan berat hati.

Wonwoo melangkah kasar memasuki rumahnya, dan mendapati Minwoo yang mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Minwoo?" Tanya Wonwoo dingin.

Minwoo menggeleng canggung. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Setelah berbohong, pulang telat, dan sekarang kau mengintip? Tidakkah kau sadar kalau kelakuan mu itu tak pantas?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi, menatap dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Lalu mendengus. Dia bahkan samar-samar bisa mencium bau rokok dari pakaian Minwoo.

"Bukan begitu eomma-" Wonwoo memotong ucapan Minwoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya? Dan kenapa tercium bau rokok, kau merokok, Kim Minwoo?!" Ucap Wonwoo dengan suara meninggi, ia sudah hampir berada di puncak kekesalannya.

Minwoo menggeleng cepat. "Tidak eomma! Itu karena-"

"Apa? Dibawa kemana kau sampai pulang selarut ini? Coba kemari kan tasmu!" Wonwoo meraih paksa tas Minwoo, lalu membukanya.

Hanya untuk mendapati beberapa kaleng pilox dan dua potongan tiket bioskop.

Minwoo panik. Wajahnya memucat seketika.

"Oh bagus. Mulai jadi berandalan kau rupanya? Kau pacaran dengannya? Dan tadi kalian berkencan sampai kau lupa waktu?" Cecar Wonwoo. Wajahnya sudah memerah. Suaranya bahkan mulai serak dan mata nya memerah karena air mata yang memaksa keluar.

Minwoo menggigiti bibirnya panik. Ia merasa bersalah melihat Wonwoo yang hampir menangis begitu.

"Eomma- aku. . .. "

"AKU TAK PERNAH SEKALIPUN MENGAJARIMU BEGINI, KIM MINWOO? TEGANYA KAU BERBOHONG PADA IBU MU SENDIRI? BISA-BISANYA KAU PERGI BERKENCAN SEDANG AKU KHAWATIR SETENGAH MATI MENUNGGUMU PULANG?!" Teriak Wonwoo dengan suara serak. Air mata sudah menghambur keluar dari sudut matanya. Wonwoo terisak-isak dengan dada yang sesak karena emosi dan kesedihan meluap jadi satu.

Wonwoo kecewa. Minwoo itu anak kesayangannya. Dia tak menyangka kalau anaknya akan jadi serusak ini dalam beberapa Minggu.

Brugh!

Minwoo menjatuhkan dirinya, berlutut memohon di hadapan ibunya.

"Maafkan aku eomma, aku salah. Maaf kan aku." Minwoo ikut menangis sambil memegangi tangan Wonwoo.

"Eomma tak menyangka kau akan jadi begini hanya karena pemuda itu, Minwoo!"

"Eomma, ini bukan salah Youngmin. Aku yang salah eomma! Aku membangkang padamu!" Ucap Minwoo di sela isakannya. Ia memeluk lutut Wonwoo, menangis di sana. Minwoo tidak bisa melihat ibunya menangis.

"Ada apa ini, Wonwoo-ya, Minwoo-ya?" Mingyu datang dengan wajah mengernyit bingung ketika melihat istri dan anaknya menangis.

Wonwoo melepas pelukan Minwoo, lalu menghambur memeluk Mingyu.

"Minwoo, Gyu, dia berbohong! Dia bahkan jadi berandalan dengan kaleng-kaleng itu!" Isak Wonwoo. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Mingyu.

Minwoo menunduk. Tidak bisa menyangkal apapun karena memang benar adanya.

"Maafkan aku, Appa. . . ."

"Sudah, sekarang kau bersihkan dirimu dan masuk kamarmu, Kim Minwoo." Suruh Mingyu. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Ia baru pulang pertemuan dan sudah ada masalah begini.

Dengan langkah gontai, Minwoo pergi ke kamarnya. Menyisakan Wonwoo yang masih terisak dalam pelukan Mingyu di ruang tamu.

Wonwoo masih terisak-isak bahkan ketika jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam dan ia sudah berada di kasur bersama Mingyu.

Mingyu menarik nafas panjang. Kemudian memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Wonu-ya, sudah menangis nya, hm?" Tanya Mingyu lembut, meraih dagu Wonwoo, mempertemukan tatapan mereka. Menyusut air mata Wonwoo dengan ujung jarinya.

"Tapi Gyu. . . .hiks- Minwoo tak pernah begini sebelumnya. Aku kecewa Gyu. . . Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Aku merasa jadi orang tua yang gagal mendidik anak ku sendiri, Gyu. . . Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengawasi pergaulan Minwoo. . ." Isak Wonwoo, meski air matanya sudah berhenti menetes.

Mingyu menggeleng. "Sst. . . Tidak. Siapa yang bilang kau gagal mendidik anak-anak? Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Wonu-ya." Balas Mingyu, memeluk Wonwoo lagi.

"Tapi aku takut Gyu, aku takut Minwoo-"

"Dengar aku dulu. Minwoo baru saja memasuki masa pubertas nya. Dan sudah sewajarnya dia memiliki ketertarikan pada teman sebayanya. Ini baru kencan pertama Minwoo dan kau sudah bersikap seolah-olah Minwoo akan menikah besok dan meninggalkan kita." Mingyu mengusap perlahan punggung Wonwoo, menenangkan nya.

"Jalan mereka masih panjang, mungkin nanti akan ada Young-youngmin lainnya yang masuk ke kehidupan Minwoo, itu karena memang masanya mereka begitu. Jangan terlalu khawatir, yang harus kita lakukan hanyalah mengarahkan agar mereka tidak terjerumus ke jalan yang salah. Dengan kau menentang mereka begini, bagaimana kalau mereka backstreet lalu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya?" Tanya Mingyu setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Wonwoo terdiam. Meresapi kalimat Mingyu. setelah dipikir-pikir ada benarnya juga.

"Sudah ya, sekarang kita tidur. Kau jangan panik berlebihan begitu. Beri ruang sedikit agar anak-anak kita tidak tertekan. Kita harus bijak, karena setelah ini mungkin Kyungwon atau bahkan Junho yang akan berkencan?" Canda Mingyu.

Wonwoo memukul bahu Mingyu. "Apa sih, Gyu. Junho bahkan masih sekolah dasar!" Balas Wonwoo cemberut.

Mingyu tertawa kecil. Lalu mencuri ciuman dari bibir Wonwoo.

"Sudah. Selamat malam, sayang~"

"Malam, Gyu."

Keesokan harinya, Minwoo terlihat takut-takut menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Padahal orang tua dan adiknya sudah menunggunya sarapan.

"Minwoo-ya. Cepatlah. Appa ada rapat!" Panggil Mingyu.

Dan Minwoo segera duduk di kursi nya. Kemudian memulai sarapan dengan wajah menunduk. Menghindari tatapan Wonwoo. Sementara Junho cuek karena tidak paham keadaan.

Setelah mereka selesai sarapan, Mingyu buru-buru pergi setelah mengecup kening Wonwoo dan juga mengusak pelan rambut anak-anaknya.

"Appa pergi~" Ucap Mingyu.

Setelah Mingyu keluar dari ruang makan, Wonwoo menghampiri Minwoo dengan kotak bekal di tangannya. Memasukkan kotak itu kedalam tas Minwoo serta sekotak sedang susu cokelat.

"Minwoo-ya." Panggil Wonwoo pelan. Suaranya datar.

Minwoo menoleh, menatap takut-takut. "Ya, eomma?"

Wonwoo tersenyum. Lalu mengusap rambutnya pelan. "Maafkan eomma, ya?" Pinta nya.

Minwoo terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu mengangguk dan menghambur memeluk Wonwoo.

"Maafkan Minwoo juga, eomma." Balas Minwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Memeluk erat anaknya.

Kemudian mereka melepaskan pelukan. Saat mendengar Junho yang sudah protes segera berangkat sekolah.

"Eomma, Minwoo berangkat ya." Pamit Minwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan!" Balas Wonwoo.

Tapi sebelum anaknya itu berlalu, Wonwoo berseru jahil,

"Nanti pulang sekolah ajak Youngmin kerumah ya, kenalkan pada Eomma!"

Kemudian terdengar renggutan malu-malu Minwoo.

"Ihh eomma!" Lalu derap langkah yang agak cepat, menandakan Minwoo yang malu.

Dan Wonwoo tertawa. Benar kata Mingyu, ini masih permulaan saja. Berikutnya, ia harus lebih bijak.

End

huhuhuhuhu aku bukannya lanjut you in me sama the servant malah bikin ini :" abis gemes banget pengen ngetik ini :" maafin ya. nanti dua ff itu aku lanjut setelah UNBK. janji. doain ya~~

sampai nanti~~


End file.
